


Birthday Shenanigans

by firepoppyqueen



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: (idk the name of the position where you are being fucked in the air but that), Biting, Choking, Daddy Dom Im Jaebum | JB, Daddy Kink, Dick slapping, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, Married Couple, Married Sex, Missionary, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, impreg kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firepoppyqueen/pseuds/firepoppyqueen
Summary: It’s Jaebeom birthday and you two ring it in the right way.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Birthday Shenanigans

You stumble through the door, barely keeping it together as you tug on Jaebeom’s jacket, pushing it off of him and throwing it on the floor. Your lips are pressed together, the inferno engulfing you two as you make your way to the bedroom. 

“Happy birthday, baby,” you smirk, unbuttoning your blouse. 

“Thank you, wife,” he whispers, pulling his shirt over his head. 

You slide your skirt off in a swift motion, revealing your grey thong, his favorite color. You opted not to wear a bra under your shirt, and he was aware of this fact when you met him for dinner later on after work.

“You are so beautiful,” he admires your body, not caring about the scars you carry. “I’m lucky to be yours.”

Your heart softens at his words, and you pull him close to you, falling back on the bed as he takes over your whole body. His lips suck on the skin on your neck, leaving his marks along the way to your breasts. He cups them, taking one nipple and sucking on them with such care, your body on fire with the way he flicks his tongue on each mound. 

“Oh fuck,” you moan, your center already dripping from the electricity spreading throughout your body. 

“You’re going to be saying more of that,” he warns, leaving your breasts and nipping his way down to your center. You two make eye contact, and his pupils are dilated, the carnal energy radiating off of him as he rips your panties off of you.

“Those were my favorite pair,” you pout, kneeing your legs together. 

“I’ll buy you ten more,” he rasps, opening up your legs wider and attacking you with his tongue. 

He fiendishly eats you with a hunger that only he can satisfy, licking your sweet folds like it was his last meal. You cry out as he pulls you closer to his mouth, sucking on your clit and slipping his fingers inside of you. Your back instantly arches, your essence leaving a mess on the sheets as he finger fucks you into an orgasm, obsessed with you cuming on his face. 

“That’s a good girl,” Jaebeom cooes, licking your juices as your release hits you like a thunderbolt. 

He doesn’t let up, sucking on you until you are clean, his face marked with you all over him. He gets up slowly, shoving his pants and briefs onto the floor, his arousal on full display. He pulls you by your hair, bringing your face closer to his manhood, his scent making your mouth salivate.

“Can I please suck it?” You ask with pleading eyes. 

“Should I let you?” He teases, slapping his dick on your cheek. “You decided to not wear a bra in public, your nipples on full display for EVERYONE to see. Do you deserve to suck my cock?”

“No, Daddy,” you shake your head, your hand now touching his shaft. “Let me make it up to you. Please.”

Jaebeom loves it when you beg, and tonight was nothing different. He pulls your head back, looking into your eyes, bending down, and giving you wet kisses. His hand is on your throat, exactly where you like it. 

“I’ll be nice because it’s my birthday, and I love you,” he says softly, standing up and positioning himself in front of you.

You take his member, slapping it on your tongue before slurping on his head. His breathing hitches and you smirk, taking more of him in your mouth and sucking him in. Looking up at him lovingly, you increase your pace, moving your fingers down to your folds and rubbing yourself. 

“You take me in your mouth so well, baby,” he slurs, his fists clenching your hair. 

“Mmhmm,” you moan, feeling the ecstasy from rubbing your sex.

Jaebeom lets go of your hair and grabs hold of your face, increasing your speed and allowing his member to the back of your throat. You can feel his member twitch in your mouth, and you are prepared to swallow his load, but he unexpectedly pulls out, motioning you to lay on the bed. 

“I need to feel you against my body,” his need for you evident in his voice.

He lifts your legs up and puts them on his shoulders, shoving himself in and immediately pounding into you.

“Oh fuck,” you cry out, digging your nails into his arms.

“I told you,” he grunts, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he goes feral. 

Your breasts jump freely as Jaebeom continues his onslaught, your screams taking over the walls in your apartment. You reach and pinch your nipples, the sparks flying as your hard mounds are sensitive to your touch.

“Fuck, you look so beautiful,” he says, slowing his movements temporarily as he lifts you up in the air. He lines himself up with your entrance, thrusting into you roughly as you cling on to his neck.  
You look into his lustful eyes and kiss him, your moans landing on his lips, the perfect music to his ears. Your stomach coils, and you warn him that you are almost there, your breathing getting short and your eyes roll to the back of your head. 

“I’m almost there too, love,” his legs shake, his movements getting sloppier. “I’m going to fill you up, okay? I want to give you the baby we’ve been wanting.”

As if that was a cue, you convulse around him, shaking violently as you cry out his name, your nails digging further into his neck. He pumps into you savagely, his hot load coating deep inside of you as he shudders, laying you back down onto the bed. His movements slow, and he leaves kisses all over your sweaty face, making you giggle at how silly he can be after sex.

“I can’t wait for us to be parents,” Jaebeom confesses, leaving one last kiss on your lips. “You are going to be the best mom.”

You don’t have words to say; instead, you leave a soft kiss on his forehead before he reluctantly pulls out of you, heading into the bathroom. You hear him start the bath, and you get up, wincing at the bit of pain you feel in between your legs. Jaebeom comes out shortly, carrying you into the tub he filled with Epsom salt, washing your body before laying you into the tub. He climbs in behind you, shutting off the water, speaking to Alexa, and some soft music playing shortly after.

“Relax, my baby,” Jaebeom commands, massaging my neck and shoulders. 

“It’s your birthday. I’m supposed to be taking care of you,” you remind him.

“Me taking of you is all I want to do today, and for the rest of my life,” he says, kissing the back of my neck.

You lean back onto his chest, allowing your body to finally rest before falling into a peaceful sleep. Jaebeom chuckles as he listens to your soft snoring, thankful to have you as his wife and excited for what the future holds.


End file.
